familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Henderson, Tennessee
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1287374 |website = |footnotes = }} Henderson is a city in Chester County, Tennessee. The population was 5,670 at the 2000 census. It is the county seat of Chester County . Nearby Henderson County, Tennessee, which borders Chester County to the northeast, contributed part of the territory which became Chester County in 1882. Geography Henderson is located at (35.443025, -88.644345) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and (0.52%) is water. Demographics }} As of the census of 2000, there were 5,670 people, 1,896 households, and 1,270 families residing in the city. The population density was 991.6 people per square mile (382.7/km²). There were 2,072 housing units at an average density of 362.4 per square mile (139.9/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 80.09% White, 17.87% African American, 0.09% Native American, 0.41% Asian, 0.37% from other races, and 1.18% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.52% of the population. There were 1,896 households out of which 31.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.0% were married couples living together, 16.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.0% were non-families. 28.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.41 and the average family size was 2.96. In the city the population was spread out with 21.5% under the age of 18, 25.2% from 18 to 24, 22.5% from 25 to 44, 16.0% from 45 to 64, and 14.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 27 years. For every 100 females there were 85.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 80.0 males. The median income for a household in the city was $32,648, and the median income for a family was $40,907. Males had a median income of $32,215 versus $22,258 for females. The per capita income for the city was $16,735. About 15.4% of families and 19.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 27.6% of those under age 18 and 20.1% of those age 65 or over. Education in Henderson, 2003]] Henderson is part of Chester County School District and home to Chester County High School. It is also the home of Freed-Hardeman University. Henderson was called Dayton during the Civil War, then was known as Henderson. Notable people *Eddy Arnold, Country musician, was born in Henderson in 1918. *Jack Dalton, baseball player. *Dorsey B. Hardeman, Texas politician, was born in Henderson in 1902. *Walton Bryan Stewart, Wisconsin politician, was born in Henderson in 1914. *Sue Shelton White, national feminist leader and suffragist lawyer References External links * Official website for the town of Henderson, TN * Chamber of Commerce site for Henderson area * A Brief History of Chester County Category:Cities in Tennessee Category:Cities in Chester County, Tennessee Category:County seats in Tennessee Category:Jackson, Tennessee metropolitan area